From Used to Loved
by K.Friskey
Summary: Namine is a quiet girl who has an older and suposedly more mature roommate. But when things get out of control Namine really needs some real friends, What happens when she finds a lazy but protective musician? Namyx rated T just to keep it safe...
1. Prolouge

Hey guys! I'm Nami Chan, aka Kairiyin...my old profile was being hacked...somehow. and anyways I created a NEW PROFILE!! YAY!! So here is all my stories again, some are gunna be NEW and IMPROVED!!

Please enjoy!

From Used to LoveProlouge

_(Flashback)_

_I waited in the car, my mom went to get my dorm room number…_

"_Here Namine, HO7 now get going…go!" She shooed me out of the car. I found my dorm in no time at all, and when I got there, it was empty! Later that after noon he came…my roommate…Seifer._

_(End)_

I'm a quiet girl who keeps to herself all the time. I have been doing quite well till just a few days ago…Seifer has decided to start bringing his friends to the dorm every single night. Usually I would leave before they come back and return at like 4 in the morning after being awaken in the hall or outside…but mainly Seifer sends his friends out for me when he realizes I'm gone. He's always saying that I'm too innocent, and something bad could happen to me. Well I guess it could be true…right?


	2. I hate bieng Here

I hate being home

I sat in my room, on my bed drawing a random person. It was about 9:30 and Seifer was due back any minute, of course he wouldn't be alone either. A chill ran down my spine at the thought. I suddenly realized how cold it was in the room even though it was in the middle of June and I was long Pj pant, a tank top and a hoodie. There was a light tap on the door. I walked out and I opened the door. The smell of alcohol entered, and to no surprise Seifer and Axel stood there drunk. They walked in and I closed the door, and headed back to y room once again. Seifer grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room.

"Seifer, I was just about to go to bed" I complained trying to get out of his grip. He stopped turned around and looked at me.

"Aww Nami, we don't have classes tomorrow" I knew he was right, but still I didn't want to stick around with him…or Axel.

"I'm really tired, please Seifer let me go to bed" I pleaded as he brought me over to the couch and sat me down. He sat down beside me put his arm around me, surprisingly warming me up. Axel watched me and I could see a hint of jealousy flash over his face.

"Seifer, I must say that you have the hottest roommate around the whole campus." Axel said still staring at me. Seifer looked at me, and told me to go and sit with him.

"Why?" I asked looking at him trying to look mad but, I knew too well that in his eyes I looked adorable, as he has told me over and over again.

"Because it's the right thing to do as a hostess and because I told you to." And with that he me on the fore head and sent me over to Axel, who looked very pleased. I sat on the couch _beside_ him, but _NO_ that wasn't good enough for him. He just had to set me onto his lap. So there we were, Seifer sitting on one couch, and Axel and I sitting on another. For what like them talking for hours, and my eyelids drooping I feel asleep in Axel's arms.

I'm soo sorry that they are sooo short. They do length as the story progresses! Please review!!


	3. I found Him

I found him

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bed, but rather on the carpeted floor. Axel passed out on the couch, and I'm guessing Seifer cuddling with me. Wait a minute…Seifer cuddling with me? EWWWWWW! I tried to get up, but Seifer was holding me down his arms holding me down by the waist, and squishing my boobs.

"Pervert" I mumbled, but instantly regretted it, Seifer started to stir. I held my breath, sadly this was just like I was being held prisoner, trying to escape. Well technically I was right? Anyways he stopped and I continued to push his arms off of me. He woke up! Opps.

"N-Namine, you're up already?" He asked, half asleep.

"Um y-yeah, I'm not tired, and I have to ge-get up now" I replied, standing up. Seifer stared at me. Shrugged his shoulders and rolled over falling back asleep. I jumped into the shower, and got ready for the boring uneventful day ahead of me. I got out and pulled my white dress over my head. I grabbed my sketchbook and ran outside, sat under a tree, and started to draw. I heard someone playing or listening to music. I looked around the tree to find a blonde haired blue eyed angel playing a guitar thingy. I stared at him and he never noticed me once. I drew and listened to him play for what seemed like a eternity. When suddenly there were various shouts. He looked up and smiled. I looked to the pair walk over to him and start talking. I felt warm tears run down my cheeks.

"Why…Why can't I be his friend? Why can't I have any friends?" I muttered to myself. The brown girl noticed me. The other two looked over as well, I quickly gasped and picked up my stuff running towards the building again. I tripped and fell to the hot cement scraping my hands and knees. Hard sobs shook my body as I tired to sit up. I heard footsteps running over.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl asked, I looked at her with my blood shot eyes and nodded. She helped me up and stabled me to walk. The boy with spiky brown hair picked up my sketchbook.

"Na…mi….ne….Namine?" He said. I looked to him.

"You're Seifer's roommate aren't you?" I nodded, suddenly remembering Seifer.

"Umm could you please tell me the time?" I asked quietly. The brown haired one looked at his watch.

"Umm 3:30 why?"

"3:30? That means I've been out here for three hours…" Seifer would be mad and boy I didn't have much freedom, I was like a dog to him. "Seifer's going to…" I trailed off, trying not to continue on the subject.

"What's Seifer going to do?" The musician asked, but the girl punched him in the arm.

"Demyx! That's none of our business" I quickly turned away.

"Thank you!" I ran towards the building. Still overhearing their conversation.

"I know Kairi, but still Seifer isn't…" I ran into the build and dashed around the corner and into Cloud.

Please Review!!


	4. Things go From Bad to Worse

Things go from bad...to worse

"Namine?" He asked, I looked up at him. Cloud was the closest thing I had to a friend. "Were you crying?" I wiped my eyes, to see if there were any traitor tears.

"No I…" he narrowed his eyes, and glared at me. I sighed, "Yeah…"

"Why?" A man with brown hair and a scar running from his forehead to the middle of his face asked. I didn't answer.

"Namine, Seifer's been looking for you." Leon said,

"I figured as much…Why?" I asked,

"You have been missing for three hours, that's why."

"Oh." Leon grabbed my shoulder and started to lead me back to my dorm. Seifer was there with the rest of his friends. Axel, Rai, Riku, Kadaj, Vincent. Leon and Cloud took a seat on the floor.

"Here she is" Seifer looked at me, He was definitely mad at me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked walking towards me, I stepped back as the waterworks started.

"I-I-I was outside." I murmured

"WHY?" He snapped, his anger was unbelievable I had never seen like this before. He grabbed my hair and jerked my head towards him. Leon and Axel jumped up and grabbed his arms. He threw me to the floor. Cloud picked me up and helped me to my room. I sat there on my bed shaking in fear. Kadaj walked in,

"Cloud we're taking Seifer out. Want to come or stay?" Cloud looked at me, then Kadaj thinking about the outcomes of both.

"Go, it's okay." I said making up his mind for him.

"Alright" Cloud left the room, and Kadaj threw me one of his evil smirks, meaning

'You deserved what you got.' Once they all left, I sat on my bed drawing yet again. When I was finished, I admired it realizing that it was Demyx. I blushed. I suddenly realized how eerily quite it was. It was just like of those horror movies, someone all alone, walks out of her room and someone jumps out at them and kills them. I was starting to scare myself…I hate scary stuff. I turned on my stereo and started listening to Evanescence, Going Under.

_**Now I can tell you what I've done for you. Fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you, but still you won't hear me.**_

I changed the song to my favorite, Call Me When You're Sober.

_**Don't cry to me, if you loved me, you would be here with me, you want me, come find me make up your mind.**_

"Man!" I thought, "This sounds familiar." I continued to listen to the track in complete silence.

_**Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself, can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie, and you're too late. Don't cry to me, if you love me you would be here with me. You want me, come find me make up your mind.**_

_I laid there as only one name came into mind…_

_Seifer…_

_**Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame, must be exhausting to lose your own game, selfishly hated No wonder your jaded you can't play the victim this time and you're tool late.  
**_

_**X.x.X**_

_**You never call me when you're sober, you only want it cause it's over. It's over, How could I have burned paradise, How could I, you were never mine. So don't dry to me if you loved me you would be here with me. Don't lie to me, just get your things, I've made your mind.**_

The song ended and I realized just how tired I was. I fell asleep, only to be woken minutes later by a loud uneven pounding on the door. I stumbled over, and this time I could smell the alcohol through the door cracks. I knew instantly Seifer was more than just drunk…he was wasted.

"Namine! Open the door already" Seifer slurred, also getting impatient. I hesitated, but opened the door slowly. Seifer walked in, I looked into the hall to find Cloud leaning against the wall, with a worried expression on his face.

"NAMINE! Close the damn door now!" Seifer said as he walked over slammed the door shut. He dragged me into the living room.

"So why the hell were you gone for three hours today without telling me?" he asked irritated.

"I lost track of time…I was drawing."

"Do you know how worried I was?"

"How could y-you of all people be worried about me? You had a hangover this morning, you'll have tomorrow morning as well!"

"What does that have to do wit anything? That doesn't mean I can't worry about you!" he yelled back.

"You don't care about me! You treat me like a prized possession, passing me through all your friends like I'm some kind of of TOY! You don't love me or like me, you USE me!"

"Not true, I do love you…" he said calmer but still harshly.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU LIAR!" I screamed at him tears rolling down my cheek. He was trying to lie to me, and deceive himself. Seifer got extremely mad, his face turned red.

"YOU THINK I'M A LIAR!? YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" he yelled as he pushed me hard against the wall, causing me to smack my head. He started to kiss me, aggressively, passionately. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. I turned my head. He pulled me away from the wall, and carried me to the couch. He laid on top of me, pulling at my dress straps, breaking one. His kisses lowered and trailed from my lips to my neck and back, over and over again. I struggled violently against him knowing that it was useless. I screamed as loud as I could, I screamed for help. Cloud ran in.

Yeah I just realized, that Seifer is like Akito from Furba in my story...So yeah like every one is OOC in this story. I'm sorry if you don't like it...please review


	5. My Hero

My Hero

"Namine!" but the voice wasn't Cloud's, it was Leon. He pulled Seifer off of me. I got up and started to run, but realized that my dress was low. I quickly pulled it back up and continued to run out of the room.

"Namine!" Cloud shouted after me.

"Just get away from me Cloud! Just leave me alone!" I shouted as he chased me. Tears were streaming from me eyes, making it very hard to see. I ran down to the second floor, and towards an elevator. Lucky for me, one was just opening, I started to sprint. Somebody walked out of the elevator, as I accidentally ran into them.

"Hey!" It was a boy, I could tell that much. "are you alright?" I looked up to notice that I had run into Demyx, I buried my face into his shirt.

"Namine?! W-what happened to you?"

"Seifer….wasted….mad….me…." I tried to say between my sobs, Demyx touched the broken strap of my dress.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" I looked up at him and slowly nodded. He held me closer, hugging me. We stood there in the hall in silence. For once I felt safe, and maybe, just maybe true happiness for the first time this whole year.

"Come on, you're staying in my dorm" he said leading e down the hall, I was barely able to walk, and he noticed. He picked me up in his arms and carried me down the long hall way. It was so warm, and cozy that I fell asleep.

I'm SORRY it's soo short!!

PLease Review


End file.
